High School, Vampires, and Other Hellmouthy Things
by disorderly-being
Summary: One-shots, depicting Lita as the main character. High school was a challenge, living on the Hellmouth made it interesting... AU Wrestling/Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel Crossover
1. Late Night Snack

#0001; Late Night Snack  
Word Count: 679

"I have a major bad feeling about this..."

Lita Dumas rolled her eyes, cutting a glance over her shoulder at her best friend and favorite cousin, Cordelia Chase. "You always have a bad feeling when we're out after dark."

Cordelia huffed, quickening her pace in order to walk beside her cousin. "Well, what do you expect? We live on the mouth of Hell!"

"Yeah, and we also have two Slayers, a street gang, and a couple of Scoobies patrolling all around town..."

"I was feeling better up until the Scooby part."

Lita snorted. "Willow and Xander aren't that bad..."

"He cheated on me! And with her, of all people! I, Cordelia Chase, Queen Bitch of Sunnydale High, was cheated on by a loser nobody with his nerdy best friend!"

"I told you not to date him, but Cordelia Chase takes advice as well as she takes orders."

"I take orders from nobody!"

"Exactly." A pause in speech as they stood in front of the only 24/7 grocery store in town. It never failed that at least one of their employees would go missing by the end of the week. She wondered how they can just ignore that; how the people in their town were completely oblivious to the things that go bump in the night. She sighed, ushering her cousin inside first...

She reached for a basket. "What do you have on your list?"

"Oh, you know, the usual: chocolate and ice cream. You?"

"Oreos, pancake mix, some powdered sugar..."

Cordelia blinked. "I thought we bought those yesterday."

"We did, but I also had Ads and Jeff over last night; Ads was there because we had a project due this morning and Jeff... Well, when is he never at my house? So, needless to say, they ate everything." At Cordelia's nod, she continued with the rest of her grocery list. "I also have to get chips and dip, drinks, and some frozen pizza."

"Hosting a party?"

Another snort by Lita. "Parties are your thing, Delia. No, these are for when I have to host an impromptu meeting at my place. The last time that happened, my kitchen was practically empty."

"All part of being a Scooby..."

"Please, you're a Scooby. I, however, was just pulled into this..."

"Oh, like I wasn't! And I am not a Scooby, if anything I'm just bait girl."

"You're more than just bait girl, Delia."

Cordelia arched a brow.

Lita rolled her eyes, placing her arm around her cousin and pulling her close to her in a half-hug. "You're not just bait girl." She repeated. "You're my cousin and my best friend-"

"Apart from Jeff."

She laughed. "Apart from Jeff, and if you would just ask, I would gladly train you on how to fight."

Cordelia sighed before straightening to her full height, a smirk on her lips, "Oh please, I'd much rather stand back and point at the enemies, let you guys do all the dirty work."

"Of course, you would."

They continued their grocery shopping in silence, adding more things into the basket than what was on their lists. Both girls paying for their items before stepping out of the store, plastic bags in both hands. They were a block away from the store when they were knocked onto the ground from behind, the bags of groceries falling to the floor.

Cordelia sat up with a groan, moving out of the way as more people ran passed them. She glared at her cousin when she recognized Faith. "Told you I had a bad feeling about this."

Lita rolled her eyes, pushing herself on her feet and lending Cordelia a hand. "At least they didn't stop to eat us and the groceries are fine, if not a little battered. It could have gone worse."

"That's what you think. Thanks to that fall, these pants are ruined!"

They gathered the fallen groceries and were once again on their way when Cordelia turned another glare her way. "Next time we have any late night cravings, we're waiting until morning to actually get them."

Lita just laughed.


	2. Dress

High School, Vampires, and Other Hellmouth-y Things

#0002; Dress  
Word Count: 793

She glared at her reflection in the mirror, tugging at the bottom of her outfit in hopes of covering more of her legs. No such luck, the black dress that she was forced to wear still hung at least three inches above her knees. Which was, in her opinion, way too short. And her glare darkened.

"Why do I have to wear this again?"

Two sets of eyes rolled.

The blonde spoke first. "Because we're celebrating."

Her cousin quickly continued. "And why shouldn't we celebrate? We tried out for the cheerleading squad and have successfully made it. Not that there was any doubt in my mind that we would."

Lita huffed, turning to meet the eyes of her cousin and their mutual friend, Trish Stratus. "I still think that the try-outs were cursed or rigged, or something."

"Cursed, rigged, something, or whatever... It doesn't matter. We are varsity cheerleaders, every high school girl's dream..."

"Not this high school girl."

A brow arched. "Maybe not your dream, but you can't look me in the eyes and tell me you won't enjoy it."

"Enjoy what, having hormonal jerks try and grab our asses in the hallway?"

Trish scowled. "They try that with me, they'll be on the floor and clutching themselves."

Lita and Cordelia shared a smile.

The brunette breaking the momentary silence. "Not the jerks, not even the envy... What I mean is: the actual cheerleading aspect of this gig. The stunts and choreography, come on Li, you can't tell me that you won't enjoy that."

The redhead sighed and turned towards the mirror once again, staring at her appearance. She tucked strands of her loosely curled hair behind her ears, picked at imaginary pieces of lint on her dress. "The stunts are awesome, I can't deny that. Hell, with you helping out with choreography, it'll be almost decent enough. It's just... Why the hell do I have to wear this!"

She spun around to face them and pouted at the other two girls, arms crossed over her chest and her hip cocked out to one side in a defiant manner. Of course, the pout did kind of ruin it.

"I look like an idiot!"

"No, you don't. You look amazing, Li!"

"And she isn't just saying that, not even if you're her cousin," Trish pointed out.

Cordelia nodded. "It's a change from the norm, I'll tell you that much. But, it's still uniquely you. Ruffled skirt, slightly torn top... I'll even allow you to put on that one fishnet-"

"If I get to wear my favorite pair of boots instead, I won't say another word about how against this I am." Lita interrupted with a slight smirk.

"What boots?"

"Those."

Her eyes widened, mouth falling open in shock. "The combat boots!"

"Yes, the combat boots. They kick ass!"

Cordelia stared at her for a moment before composing herself. She turned a critical eye on her dress before moving onto her hair and make-up, which was hardly noticeable, but what Lita preferred, before settling her gaze on the pair of boots that were haphazardly thrown across the room and against a corner. She shrugged, "You can wear the boots, but only because it actually goes with what you're wearing."

"Glad that it meets your approval," the redhead muttered as she crossed the room and grabbed the pair of boots. She stalked towards her bed and plopped down, quickly tugging on one boot and then the other. As she was tying the laces, she asked who else would be joining them; if the rest of the Sunnydale cheerleaders would be involved or not.

Cordelia snorted. "As if. I actually want to have some fun tonight. And that is in no way possible with Harmony and the rest of those sheep around."

Trish smirked, "And here I thought you enjoyed the attention they surround you with."

"They serve their purpose."

Lita shook her head, pushing herself off of the bed and to her feet. "Well, I'm all set and ready to go."

Cordelia and Trish huffed, both girls looking as annoyed as possible about having to wait on her. Although, their eyes twinkled with laughter.

"Finally," they exclaimed.

Trish then giggling. She reached for their hands, leading them out of Lita's bedroom, down the hallway, and out of the house. They climbed into the blonde's car and made themselves comfortable. She grinned, casting a glance at Cordelia, who was seated in the passenger seat, and then at Lita, lounging in the backseat. She backed away from the driveway...

Cordelia played around with the stereo, choosing a song that all three of them enjoyed.

"It's about time we got this party started," Trish said before speeding off, their off-key singing and loud laughter echoing into the night.


	3. iPod

**iPod  
Word Count: 619 **

"SON OF A BITCH!" She cursed out loud and threw the gadget. The black iPod classic connected with the wall across from where she sat in front of the computer violently before it dropped to the ground. Lita glared at it.

"What's going on?" came the meek, yet curious, voice of Willow Rosenberg.

Lita looked up and found that the other redhead and the Slayer had just entered the library. She tilted her head at the two, her expression annoyed, "Do you wanna know what I consider evil?"

Buffy Summer's eyebrows shot up, the blond slightly curious.

"Technology," Lita answered and stood up. She dragged herself to where her iPod had fallen and picked it up. She waved it at the pair that stood by the doors.

Buffy's face scrunched up in confusion, "You iPod is evil?"

Lita nodded and studied the object. Based on its appearance, other than the cracked screen, it seemed to be fine. Her eyes narrowed and she looked up at the Slayer and her best friend once again, "My music is gone. . .Everything, just completely wiped out."

"Did you accidentally delete it or something?" questioned Willow as she watched Lita make her way back to the computer and grab her bag. Lita huffed and the hand that was closed around her iPod tightened. Willow clamped her mouth shut.

"Of course, not," she argued. "I was just adding some new songs, editing my playlists and whatnot. . .I actually eject the damned thing, too, and as I'm about to turn the computer off, I notice that my iPod is empty. There's nothing on it. . .NOTHING! My music, videos, podcasts. . .Damn it, and I worked hard and long to put everything on here, too!"

"Maybe you did delete it, you just don't want to believe that you did," Buffy insisted, "Maybe you accidentally restored it or something. . ."

Lita turned her glare on the Slayer, "Or maybe technology IS evil and decided to prey on my iPod. . .maybe there's some sort of living, evil virus inside of the school's computers preying on unsuspecting iPods. . .Oh, maybe that Moloch demon dude is still alive and instead of preying on Wills, it chose my iPod!"

Willow looked away once she had mentioned Moloch and Buffy just stared at her incredulously.

"Seriously?"

Lita sighed and shouldered her backpack, her slightly damaged and empty iPod still in her hand. She made her way out of the library, "Stranger things have happened, Buffy."

"I highly doubt that there's a demon that feeds off of punk rock and heavy metal music on the loose in Sunnydale High," she replied.

"It's not just my music, you know. . .I have videos of the guys doing completely stupid stuff, past patrols and fights. . .I spent a lot of time adding those things on it that. . .It just sucks that it's gone, you know. Not to mention all the money I put into buying songs. . .My computer crashed the other week and I never had the time to back-up all of the newer songs that I have," Lita sighed, the sixteen-year-old saddened. She waved goodbye to Willow and Buffy and was almost out of the library when a thought came to her.

She rushed back inside and stood in front of Willow. Willow eyed her warily.

"You're a computer genius, aren't you?" Lita asked her, voice hopeful and Willow nodded. She held out her iPod, "You don't think you could get everything back, could you?"

"Uh-I'm not. . .I don't know, an iPod is. . .I could try to," Willow sighed.

Lita grinned happily and reached out to hug the shy girl, "Oooh, thank you so much! Thank you, thank you! You're the best, Wills!"

Willow only smiled in response.


End file.
